1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of displaying content, and an electronic device adapted to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are capable of storing various types of information in various file formats. For example, electronic devices are capable of storing information in various file formats, such as image, video, music, word, etc., in their storage devices (e.g., memory, etc.). Storage devices built in an electronic device may be limited in capacity, and thus needs to store data within its capacity. In order to overcome the limit, cloud services that allow user to store various types of content, such as photos, documents, moving images, etc. in a server are attracted.
In order to use cloud services, electronic devices need to execute an application provided by a specific cloud service. The application is capable of providing only data regarding content stored in a specific cloud server. Therefore, if data that a user needs is stored in different cloud servers, the user needs to execute a number of applications corresponding to the different cloud services. This makes it difficult for users to access necessary data.